cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Meyer
Lauren Meyer, played by Maggie Grace, is the oldest offspring of Jennifer and Peter Meyer. Lauren is a bit immature at times, and speaks her mind when need be, but is a tattered soul on the inside trying to find a way to make a living because she feels she is a burden on her family, and thus begins her journey in the modeling career. Background Lauren Meyer was born to Peter and Jennifer in 1986. She was too young to recall her younger brother Zach's adoption and thus never questioned it. Season 1 Lauren earns a job at her mother's wedding business. However, feeling as if she is a burden on her family and wants to make a living on her own, Lauren finds a job working with Dan Silver as a model. Lauren felt as if she was being stalked, and after shopping at the mall with her friends, Lauren is attacked by her stalker and to her horror it is found to be her own brother, Zach. In The Truth About Lying, it is discovered that Zach is in fact her adoptive brother and that growing up with Lauren, he has slowly become infatuated by her. Zach was arrested but later broke free to conflict with Dana. When Claire is discovered in Homecoming, Lauren visits her in hospital to hear her repeat '316', startled by this Lauren researches the possibilities to discover Flight 316, she senses danger and rushes home to warn everyone however a breakdown in her car halts her from this and she is left to watch the plane crash before her. Season 2 Six Months Later... , we discover Lauren's modelling job isn't quite what it seems and that she is just lying to her family. In reality she is dancing in sleezy night clubs as a pole dancer, she is being lured by Dan Silver so that he can make money and get the pleasure from watching her dance. Emotionally traumatised by the events of the past few months, Lauren depends on Silver and her dream of becoming a model. She also tries to help her mother after a row with her father involving their son and her adoptive brother Zach's death in the palne crash. Lauren later comes to realize that Silver is using her for his own perverted means and is a wanted con artist. He confronts her at her apartment but she chases him off and he disappears. Lauren begins pursuing a romantic relationship with her police-issued bodyguard Tyler Rhodes. Later, her father Peter has a dream involving his deceased son Zach warning him that someone else will die - and that someone is Lauren. Peter runs off from the wedding when Lauren goes home to get her gift. Lauren is confronted by Dan Silver, who ensues in a gunfight with Tyler. Lauren is shot in the process, and Peter is there to cradle her. Silver escapes while Tyler and Peter wait for the ambulance arrive with Lauren. Lauren kisses Tyler in the pouring rain awaiting for the ambulance, fearing she might never have the chance to show him that she loves him. Season 3 Four months following the Season 2 finale, Lauren attends Naomi's welcome home party. She is seen playing Dance Dance Revolution with Monica. Later, Lauren goes with Dana, Claire, and Naomi to search for Miranda, who goes missing during the party. They find her in the middle of a field in Leon McGreggor's farm, where he's hanging dead from a tree, gutted. The girls decide not to say anything in fear that Miranda may be turned in as a suspect. Lauren decides that she wants to restart her career in modeling with a new agent, and enters for an interview with Sam Meeks. Sam's girlfriend Summer Reid is jealous of Lauren because she feels angry that Lauren is getting everything so easily and thinks that she will try to take Sam away from her. She tells Lauren that she is Sam's sex slave and shouldn't take the job. Lauren has Tyler, her boyfriend, run a police search on him but turns up with nothing. Angry that Summer would lie to her, the two start an ongoing feud. After Summer's house is broken into by her ex-husband, Summer requests a truce with Lauren and the two begin a friendship. Sam is murdered and Summer is left depressed and lonely, so she quits her job and plans on moving to Los Angeles to start anew. Lauren attempts to get Summer to stay, but Summer does not want too. Lauren finally respects that Summer is leaving and offers her help on anything she may need. Reception Lauren was initally found to be a bit out of place by reviewer Blake (HDLYR) in Season 1. She was the oldest of the kids on the show, but the most immature. Her story eventually developed into an interesting tale about maturing and finding your place in the world. She placed number 8 on the top 10 Cherry Hill Characters following the Season 2 finale. Trivia *Her name, Lauren, means 'Man from Laurentum'. It became popular in the 1940's as a female name following the popularity of actress Lauren Becall. *The surname 'Meyer' is of German origin. *There was initial confusion about her age, initial footage suggested she was 24, despite having celebrated her 22nd birthday in Pilot. Category:Female Characters